


The Last Avenger

by pianobookworm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go wrong before the events of the Winter Soldier, can the Avengers survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super-angsty and the first time I've really tried to do a grim work like this. Please tell me what you think of it!   
> Inspired by the prompt: _There used to be six of us...Now I'm alone_  
>  Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine own, (as Thor would say).  
> I own none of these characters.

There used to be six of us. Now there’s one.

We were a band of brothers. Although we had our conflicts, we could rely on each other in times of need.

We stood strong and defended the world against all comers.

I suppose it should have come as no surprise when we began to fall. But it was jarring, shocking in a way that nothing had ever been before. We had unknowingly thought ourselves invincible, and now that illusion was ripped from us.

Natasha was the first to go, surprisingly. As a former Soviet assassin, it was darkly poetic that her end came at the hands of Soviet assassins. One of them engaged her in the dark, and while they were fighting hand to hand, another lay in wait with a sniper rifle. She never had a chance, really. She was taken by relative surprise, and both her attackers were stronger and just as agile as she was.

We found her body the next morning, laid where we would find it. It was a taunt, a challenge. _You Avengers think you are so strong. Well, think again._

When we attempted to find those who had done this, we found a menace, lurking in the shadows of history. The Winter Soldiers. They moved in secret, killing subtly and changing the course of history.

When we went in to take them out, they attacked us. One of them engaged Steve, and Steve refused to fight. We heard him say “Bucky?” over the comms, and that was the last we heard from him. We were all engaged, and although we tried to reach him, we were too late. We found his body, a bullet through his brain.

It was hard. He had been our stability. But we kept on. We hadn’t been able to defeat the Winter Soldiers, but we would try again.

And then Thor was called back to Asgard. We never saw him again. So it’s possible he’s still alive, but he told Jane that he would send a message or send for her, and he hasn’t. It’s been three years now.

To the world, the Avengers did not exist anymore, for all intents and purposes. We had lost half our team; the heart of our team, as some said. We were no longer able to deal with threats with the same efficiency as we had before.

Tony retreated to his workshop, isolating himself from all of his friends—even Pepper. We attempted to talk to him, but to no avail. One day, an explosion took out his workshop. The only thing we found of him were some bone fragments.

Then there was a terrorist attack in a small town in Iowa. A family was killed, and Clint went berserk. He tracked the attack back to the Winter Soldiers. Finding their base, he went in alone with his bow. He killed three of them before being taken out.

And now I’m the only one left. I don’t understand why it is this way, why I am the one who remains. 

It will be hard for them to kill me—but then again, it should have been hard for them to kill the others. It’s a strange irony—my monster protects me.

For now, I have a few Soldiers to hunt.


End file.
